


Through A Mother's Eyes

by Jetslay



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clois, F/M, Superman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetslay/pseuds/Jetslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha tells her grandson how Clark and Lois met and fell in love. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through A Mother's Eyes

“Once upon a time…”  
  
Martha was putting his grandson Chris to sleep. He was now four-years-old, although his supermind makes him think like a seven-years-old, according to some tests Emil did. His hair was dark and his eyes were blue, a perfect mini version of his father. The only thing he had gotten from his mother was the love for hair metal, the result of his mother rocking him to sleep to Whitesnake songs. He had developed some of Clark’s powers like super strength and superspeed. Emil believed that one more year and he’ll be able to fly. Chris was sleeping at the farm as his parents were out of the city.  
  
“… And they lived happily after that,” Martha finished the story. “Did you like the story, sweetie?”  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
“I’m glad. It’s time to sleep now.”  
  
“Wait, grandma.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“How mom and dad met?”  
  
Martha frowned. “Why the sudden question?”  
  
“They were seeing old photos and talking about them. I got curious.”  
  
“Felt out of the loop, huh?” Martha smiled. “Okay. They first met when your mother came to Smallville to find your missing aunt Chloe. Your father was also missing at the time. Because of something I’d call fate, Lois found him that day,” she said, leaving the most inappropriate parts out of the story.  
  
Chris kept listening attentively. “They weren’t the best of friends, actually. Always bickering and insulting each other.” Martha chuckled. “But they cared about each other, more than they were willing to admit at the time. Clark actually offered a place to her to stay, twice, when she needed it most.”  
  
“Wow. I see them kissing almost all the time,” he said, making an annoyed face.  
  
Martha smiled. “We all do.”  
  
“How they got together? Like in the story you told me.”  
  
“That’s such a long story –“  
  
“Please…” His eyes were sparkling with hope.  
  
Martha looked at him. “You’re growing up too fast.” She then sighed. “Okay, I’ll tell you.”  
  
Chris smiled. “Thanks, grandma.”  
  
“I think it all started to change for them once they both were working at the Daily Planet. Your father was starting his path as Superman and your mother her way as the world’s top reporter. It was slow and their feelings were progressing as the time went by. I guess the first time I had some sort of proof that something was happening between the two of them was when Clark decided to distance himself from everyone he cared.”  
  
_“Hello?”  
_  
_“I’m sorry, mom. I failed you and dad,” Clark said, his voice filled with uncertainty.  
_  
_Martha started to worry. “Clark? What’s wrong, honey?”  
_  
_“Jimmy’s dead. Lois… She’s missing. I can’t find her. It’s all my fault.”  
_  
_“How’s it all your fault? Clark, what happened? Do you need me to go there? I can just take a late night flight and –“  
_  
_“No, mom. I’m just calling to say goodbye.”  
_  
_Matha started to cry. “Clark –“  
_  
_“I’ll be fine. I’ll start my training with Jor-El, like I was supposed to all along.”  
_  
_“Clark.”  
_  
_“Don’t go look for me. Please.”  
_  
_“Clark!” He then hung up the phone. “Clark! Clark!”  
_  
“I was so worried. I was about to go after him when I decided to call your aunt Chloe and she explained me everything. I thought better and realized it was up to Clark to come to his senses,” Martha said.  
  
“What happened to mom?”  
  
“It’s a long and completely different story. I’ll tell you about it when you get older, okay?”  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
“Two weeks later, Lois showed up and called me.”  
  
_“Mrs. Kent?”  
_  
_“Lois? Lois, is that you? Where have you been?”  
_  
_“Honestly, I don’t know. Everything is so different. Jimmy is dead, I can’t find Oliver and Clark. Do you know where Smallville is?”  
_  
_“He’s visiting his cousins in Poughkeepsie. With your disappearance and Jimmy’s death, he needed to clear his head.”  
_  
_“Oh.” There was an uncertainty in her voice. “When he calls you, could you tell him I really need to talk to him?”  
_  
_“I will. And Lois, I’m glad you back.”  
_  
_“Thanks, Mrs. K.”  
_  
“Some days later after your mom called, I got a call from your father after weeks of no communication.”  
  
_“Hello?” Martha answered the phone.  
_  
_“Mom… It’s me.”  
_  
_She smiled with relief. “Clark! Thank god. I was so worried about you.”  
_  
_“I’m sorry about what I did to you. I was selfish, I hurt you and Chloe when I was wrapped up in my own issues.”  
_  
_“You were confused, Clark. You’re a human being, you’re allowed to be that. And I’m happy you realized your mistake of distancing yourself from us.”  
_  
_“I’ll try not to disappoint you ever again.”  
_  
_“You didn’t disappoint me, Clark. I’m proud of you. Even with so much pain and guilty, you kept going, you became stronger, you’re becoming the hero me and your father knew you were destined to be.”  
_  
_“I still failed to save Jimmy.”  
_  
_“Chloe told me what happened. You’re not responsible for someone else’s crime, Clark. The best you can do for Jimmy now is fight for him, stopping deaths like his from happening.”  
_  
_“Mom, I gotta go. I’m sorry.”  
_  
_“It’s okay. By the way, Lois said she needed to talk to you.”  
_  
_There was a pause on the other end of the call. “I know. I’m going back to the Daily Planet today.”_  
_“Good luck. I love you, honey.”  
_  
_“Love you, too, mom.”  
_  
“Looking back it was so obvious what’s going on. I should have seen this sooner. A couple of months later –“  
  
The phone rang. “Hello?” Martha answered it.  
  
“Martha, hey, it’s Lois.”  
  
“It’s your mother,” Martha whispered to Chris. She turned her attention back to Lois. “How’s the trip going?”  
  
“Fine. Is my baby sleeping yet?”  
  
“No, I’m putting him to sleep right now.”  
  
“He’s not giving you any trouble, is he?”  
  
“Aside from some loud music, he is an angel just as his father was,” Martha looked at Chris with a smile on her face as he hide his face under the blanket.  
  
“The Lane genes in him are still fighting. Good.” She paused. “Can I talk to him?”  
  
“Of course.” Martha handed Chris the phone.  
  
“Hi, mom.”  
  
“Are you behaving yourself in your grandmother’s house?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Okay, then. Go to sleep. Me and your father –“ Clark tapped her shoulder and signaled with his hand for her to hand him the phone. “Wait, your father wants to talk to you.”  
  
“Hey, kiddo. Everything alright over there?” Clark asked.  
  
“Yes, grandma is telling me a story.”  
  
Clark smiled. “She’s very good at it.” He continued. “Well, I’ll let you two continue your bonding time. I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you, Chris.”  
  
“Love you, daddy.”  
  
“Give it to me, Smallville.” Lois took the cellphone out of Clark’s hand, to his annoyance. “Hi, baby. I hope you know that mom loves you very much.”  
  
“Mom, I’m not a baby anymore.”  
  
“You’re four-years-old, Chris. Don’t go thinking that this supermind of yours is going to fool me. Besides, you’ll always be my baby.”  
  
Chris sighed.  
  
“Mom brought you a present. Where’s my reward?”  
  
He smiled. “I love you, mom.”  
  
“Good boy. Now hand the phone to your grandmother.”  
  
“Yes, Lois?” Martha asked  
  
“I just wanted to thank you for taking care of him while we’re away.”  
  
“That’s nothing. I love to spend time with my grandson, you raised him well.”  
  
“Thanks. We’ll be back tomorrow. Good night.”  
  
“Good night, Lois.”  
  
The phone call ended.  
  
“Well, how about we finish your parents story?”  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
“Let’s see. After that phone call, your father came to visit me in Washington, at the time I was senator. He had important news to give to me.”  
  
_The door opened and Clark came in. “Mom!” He called.  
_  
_Martha headed to living room, surprise. “Clark?” They hugged and then sat on the couch. “What are you doing here?”  
_  
_“Can’t a superpowered son just visit his mother running from a state to another?”  
_  
_“Considering that you hasn’t call me in weeks and you hasn’t stop smiling since you got here, I doubt you’re just passing by.”  
_  
_“I’m sorry about my lack of contact. With all it’s been going on, the Kandorians, my father coming back and dying, Lo –“  
_  
_“Your father?” Martha opened her eyes wide in shock.  
_  
_“Jor-El. A cloned version of him. He came along with the Kandorians, but I only saw him in the moment of his death,” Clark said, sadness in his eyes.  
_  
_Martha hugged him. “I’m sorry, honey. How are you feeling after this?”  
_  
_“I don’t know. He was my biological father and he was taken away from me, again. I’m angry for not having spent more time with him. But, somehow, I never really got him back, did I? At least, I got to see that behind Jor-El’s coldness in the Fortress, my father is a really good man.”  
_  
_Martha smiled. “I’m glad you have a better picture of Jor-El now.” She waited for him to look at her and then continued. “But I’m pretty sure all that smiling wasn’t because this situation with your father, was it?”  
_  
_“No.” He started fiddling with his hands in a nervous manner. “That’s why I came here. Lois and I… We’ve been… Err… We’ve been seeing each other.” He gave her an uncomfortable smile.  
_  
_“Oh,” Martha was surprised. Her lips then opened in a smile. “I’m so happy for you. For both of you. I should have seen it coming, the way you’ve been talking about her in our most recent conversations.”_  
_“Was it that obvious?”  
_  
_“A little.” She put her hand over his. “Tell how it all happened.”  
_  
_“Mom…”  
_  
_“You came all the way here to tell me about you two, it won’t hurt you to give me some details."  
_  
_“Fine,” Clark sighed. “We’ve been getting closer since she came back from the future. We even almost had a date in the first few weeks, which I couldn’t go because of my duty as the Blur. Then, a few weeks ago I decided to invite her for another date but I ended up kissing her instead.” Martha opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. “Lois being Lois left the town for two weeks and when she came back she ignored the kiss. I found out later she was confused with dreams, which were visions of the future actually, where we were together.”  
_  
_“You two were together in the future?”  
_  
_“She saved me there, mom.” He continued. “After more trouble in our way, I finally managed to convince her to give us a shot.”  
_  
_Martha put a hand on his head, stroking his hair with her fingers. “You really like her, don’t you?”_  
_Clark only nodded with his head.  
_  
_“I know you probably don’t want to hear that, but you can’t make the same mistakes you did with Lana.”  
_  
_“I know that, mom. I know that if I want our relationship to work, I have to tell her about me. I just need to find a way to keep her safe, and now with the Kandorians is not the best time.”_  
_“It’s always been a hard decision for you. Take your time and just enjoy what you two have right now.”  
_  
_“Thanks.”  
_  
_“I think you found the right one, Clark. I can feel it,” Martha smiled at him.  
_  
_“I hope so,” Clark smiled back. He then got up. “I gotta go back to work now. And I have my third date with Lois tonight.”  
_  
_“Have fun. And tell Lois to call me.”  
_  
_“Will do. Love you, mom.”  
_  
_“Love you, too, honey.”  
_  
_Clark then left. Martha kept smiling, happy for her son.  
_  
“One day later, your mother called me. She was nervous, it was like she was afraid of me biting her,” Martha chuckled.  
  
_“Hello, Mrs. Kent?” Lois said in a low voice.  
_  
_“Lois, hi! How have you been?”  
_  
_“I’m fine.” She paused. “Clark told me you wanted to talk to me.”  
_  
_“I just wanted to know how are you, with you two dating and all.”  
_  
_“It’s fine. We’re taking it slow.” Lois gulped. “Nothing really happened yet.”  
_  
_“Lois, you don’t need to be nervous.”  
_  
_“Sorry. This situation is different from when we were just friends.”  
_  
_“I still consider you a friend. And a daughter.”  
_  
_“I’m now the woman that is seeing your son.”  
_  
_“Which I think it’s great. You two finally stopped looking the other way and found each other.”  
_  
_“It’s a little too soon to say that.”  
_  
_“Do you enjoy being around each other?”  
_  
_“We do.”  
_  
_“Then it’s all you need to know for now.”  
_  
_A sound of relief could be heard. “You always know what to say. How you do that, Mrs. K?”  
_  
_“I know what feels like to be in love.” There was a silence on Lois’s end of the line. “Lois, are you there?”  
_  
_“Yes. Look, Mrs. K, I gotta go. Thanks for the talk.”  
_  
_“Call me anytime you need, sweetie. Say hello to Clark for me when you see him.”  
_  
_“You got it. Bye_.”  
  
_“Bye.”  
_  
“Mom and dad married after that?” Chris asked.  
  
Martha chuckled. “Not, honey. It happened long after that. Although I recall a funny story with your parents.”  
  
_“Mrs. K?” Lois said.  
_  
_“Lois? How are you?”  
_  
_“I’m fine. No, I’m great. Can I ask you something?”  
_  
_“Sure.”  
_  
_“Can I borrow your wedding dress on my wedding day?”  
_  
_“What wedding day?” Martha asked, shocked.  
_  
_“My wedding. Me and Clark’s. Didn’t he tell you?”  
_  
_“No…”  
_  
_“I’m sure he’ll call you later.”  
_  
_“I hope so. You can wear the dress, Lois,” Martha said, still astonished.  
_  
_“Oh, Mrs. K, can I really?”  
_  
_“Of course, sweetie.”  
_  
_“Thanks so much! But, actually, I’m wearing it right now. I found it in the back of your closet.”_  
_“I’m sure you look beautiful in it.”  
_  
_“I know. Clark will just love it. Thanks… Mom.”  
_  
_Martha opened her eyes in surprise. “You’re welcome.”  
_  
“I knew something was wrong. It just didn’t sound like Lois. I tried to call your father all day but he didn’t answer it. Imagine my surprise when the newspaper came and there was an announcement about their engagement on it.”  
  
_“Hello?” Clark answered it.  
_  
_“Clark, what happened? There is an engagement announcement on the newspaper and you even didn’t talk to me about it.”  
_  
_“Yeah, mom, about the engagement, there was a communication. They’re gonna print a retraction.”  
_  
_“Good to know. Tell Lois she can borrow it when she is ready.”  
_  
_“Sure, I’ll tell her.”  
_  
_“I have to go now. Explain this better to me later, okay? Love you."  
_  
_“Okay, I love you, too, mom.”  
_  
“Clark later explained to me that a new kind of kryptonite affected Lois and some other people’s behavior. Which reminds me that you have be careful with those stones, sweetie.”  
  
“Uncle Emil showed a green one to me. It hurt.”  
  
“I know, that’s why you need to avoid it every time you see one.” Martha stroked his hair with her fingers. “It’s amazing how much you look like your father. It’s like I’m the mother of a four-years-old again.”  
  
“Dad told me you and grandpa Jonathan were the best parents ever.”  
  
Martha smiled. “He’s biased. But I think we did a good job raising him, and the proof of it is you. I still remember the day Clark told me he was going to propose Lois.”  
  
_“Mom?”  
_  
_“Clark? It’s been awhile since you last called me. Are you feeling better?”  
_  
_“Much better. Lois came back and we got back together.”  
_  
_Martha’s lips opened in a wide smile. “Oh, my god, Clark! That’s great. I’m so happy for you two.”  
_  
_“And I told her my secret and she accepted it. She accepted me.”  
_  
_“I knew she would.”  
_  
_“I love her, mom. I called you to tell I’m going to ask her to marry me.”  
_  
_“Honey, that’s amazing!”  
_  
_“I already have the general’s approval –“  
_  
_“You want mine? Clark, you know I consider Lois as my daughter and I think there’s no one better for you than her.”  
_  
_“I know that. I actually called you to ask you a favor. There’s this new restaurant in Metropolis and I’d like to propose to Lois there. The problem is that it requires reservation six months in advance. I don’t wanna wait this long and I already brought the ring. I thought you could use your senator status to –“  
_  
_“Don’t worry, Clark, I’ll take care of it.”  
_  
_“Thanks, mom. You’re the best.”  
_  
_“What happened to the sad boy who was so lost a few weeks ago?”  
_  
_Clark chuckled. “I got my hope back.”  
_  
_“You two are going to be very happy together.”  
_  
_“I’m sure of it.”  
_  
“Many years later here they are. Married, a kid, successful reporters, and Earth’s most important hero.”  
  
“When I grow up I will be a hero like daddy.”  
  
“It must be your decision, Chris. You must want to help, not just do it because your father does.”  
“I know, grandma. My dad said the same thing.”  
  
Martha smiled and then looked at the watch in her left wrist. “It’s late, time to sleep. Your mother won’t like if you lose sleep.”  
  
“My mom always says soldiers must follow orders,” Chris said.  
  
“Your mom is right.” Except Lois never did, Martha thought. She kissed his forehead. “Good night, sweetie.”  
  
“Love you, grandma.”  
  
“Love you, too.”  
  
As Chris’s eyes started to close, Martha started to close the door of the bedroom. She looked at him one last time with a proud smile on her face.  
  
**  
  
Lois kept staring at her cellphone. Clark as on the bed watching her. “Old Lois would be shocked to find out she turned out a doting mother,” he said.  
  
Lois glared at him.  
  
“Relax, honey. Chris is fine.”  
  
Lois sat on the end of the bed and sighed. “Guilty. Mad dog Lane has a weakness after all.” She laid down on bed, her feet still on the floor.  
  
Clark turned around on bed, his face was now facing hers. “I thought I was your weakness.”  
  
“It’s the other way around, Smallville. I’m your weakness.”  
  
His lips found hers, brushing it. He looked into her eyes again. “Are you sure?”  
  
“God, I wish your eyes weren’t so beautiful.”  
  
“Do you?” He gave her a cocky smile.  
  
“No,” she chuckled. “Almost twenty years knowing each other. We’re getting older. At least I’m.”  
  
Clark grinned. “This is better than every scenery I’ve dreamed of when I was younger.”  
  
“Ditto. My life is better because of you.”  
  
“I love you.” Clark’s hands found hers, interlacing their fingers.  
  
“Me too.”  
  
They kissed, which was soon stopped by Clark.  
  
“What?” Lois asked, confused.  
  
“We’re here to celebrate.” He then got up and reached a bottle of champagne.  
  
“I thought we were already doing that.”  
  
“I meant properly. Lois, it’s your fourth Pulitzer, my second Pulitzer, our first one together,” he said as he filled up their glasses. He waited for Lois to sit properly on the bed to hand her her glass.  
  
“You mean to get me drunk and then sex me up.”  
  
He sat on the bed. “Basically.”  
  
“Hmm. Works for me.”  
  
Clark raised his glass, followed by Lois. “Let’s make a toast. To our son, our family.”  
  
“To us.”  
  
**The End**


End file.
